narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shukaku
, more commonly referred to as the , is a tailed beast which is currently sealed within Mitsuko Akechi of . Background According to Madara Uchiha, the One-Tail first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent its resurgence, the Sage split up the chakra of the Ten-Tailed Beast into nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Citizens of Sunagakure believed that "Shukaku," as the One-Tail came to be called, was a living ghost (生霊, ikiryō), the corrupted spirit of a Suna priest that turned into a demon. It was originally sealed inside a tea kettle, and then placed inside a jinchūriki. When Karura, the wife of Fourth Kazekage, became pregnant, her husband ordered Chiyo to seal Shukaku inside an unborn Gaara, but only after being removed from the second jinchūriki. Karura died as a sacrifice for the sealing process, and cursed all the people of Suna, including her husband, for what they had done. Apparently, one of Shukaku's former jinchūriki was the one who inspired the Third Kazekage to create the Iron Sand technique. Appearance Shukaku resembles a sand-colored tanuki with dark blue markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth, and its eyes' scleras are black with yellow irides that each contain a black four-pointed star with four small black circles that surround it. Personality Shukaku is intelligent, but also incoherent, giving it the demeanor of a drunkard, which fits well with the typical depictions of tanuki in Japanese folklore. Shukaku itself translates to "drunk" in Japanese. Like other tailed beasts, its innate rage and bloodlust influences its behavior. According to it's former host, Gaara, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight, even more so during a full moon. Gaara knew how to control it sometimes, but most of the time it simply forces him to let it out. After Ryun subjugates it, it takes a liking to him; being willing to give him access to the full Shukaku form and negotiate chakra with him. It also seems to be able to talk to him in a casual manner and the two will often get into comical arguments. Ryun has called the Shukaku obnoxious. Abilities As Shukaku's jinchūriki, a person will have the ability to move and levitate sand at will. In addition, Shukaku protects him or her at all times with the , regardless of his or her will (even self-inflicted injuries are prevented by the sand). They also suffers from lifelong insomnia, a side-effect of being Shukaku's jinchūriki. Whenever they fall asleep, Shukaku would eat away his personality, turning them into a monster. Ryun has bypassed this by taking control of Shukaku's chakra, as well as taming his personality. When angry or in a state of bloodlust, the jinchūriki can use the sand in his disposal to take on the form of a miniature Shukaku, or even create a giant copy of Shukaku's body. It is only when the jinchūriki begins to take on Shukaku's form that he is allowed access to its wind element, such as . The Jinchūriki can even allow Shukaku to take on the full Shukaku form by going asleep, but is left vulnerable, as his sleeping body is left unprotected on Shukaku's head. Though it has rarely shown it, the Shukaku is capable of using a normal Tailed Beast Ball attack. When it preforms this move on Kaito Hiroki, it has small "gusts" of wind wrapped around it and was at low power, but still caused considerable damage. The full powered version has yet to be seen.